


Chimera spaziale

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cain sta per riavere le ali, così com'è desiderio della sua regina Jupiter.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Jupiter – il destino dell’universo.★ Numero Parole: 535.★ Prompt brevi: 9. Chimera.





	Chimera spaziale

Chimera spaziale

Cain gemette di dolore, mentre le ali gli venivano inserite nella schiena. Il sangue sgorgava dalla pelle squarciata, colando sulla sua pelle. Il licatante ululò di dolore, mentre la regina Jupiter sorrideva.

“Finalmente tornerai a volare” sussurrò.

Cain cadde in ginocchio e ansimò, mentre le due ali da falco venivano scosse da spasmi.

Cain appoggiò le mani per terra, una pozza di sangue si era creata sotto di lui.

“Di certo toglierle è stato anche peggio” gemette.

Jupiter si piegò in avanti e gli passò la mano tra i capelli, sentendoli morbidi sotto le dita. Un nugolo di api le si erano sistemate sul capo della giovane a formare una corona.

“Sei ancora più seducente così. Mi piacciono i cani, ma mi piacciono ancor di più quelli… alieni” sussurrò.

Cain alzò lo sguardò e le osservò la mano, arrossendo.

__

_ Il bambino scalciò, togliendosi di dosso gli altri licatanti. Uno dei suoi fratelli era intento a cercare di grattarsi con le unghie del piede paffutello, un altro era intento a mordere i capelli di una femminuccia, altri due erano acquattati a terra e si ringhiavano. _

_ Cain si allontanò dal gruppo, si alzò sui piedini ondeggiando e manomise il cancelletto della gabbia. Il codice a sbarre sulla sua spalla bruciò, strappandogli un gemito. _

_ Cain ricadde a terra e tirò su con il naso. _

_ “Voglio quello per il mio esercito” disse un uomo, indicandolo. Era intento a grattarsi la barba. _

_ “Va bene. E’ insolito che vengano comprati per qualcosa di diverso dagli ‘animaletti’ di compagnia. Sa cosa intendo” disse lascivo il venditore, facendo l’occhiolino. Prese il bambino e lo porse al soldato, che lo prese in braccio. _

_ “Oh, ma lui diventerà parte di un diverso tipo di branco” sussurrò il nuovo proprietario.  _

Jupiter giocherellò con la punta aguzza dell’orecchio di Cain, facendogli sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere.

“Meglio?” domandò la sovrana.

Cain si alzò in piedi, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Sempre in vostra presenza” sussurrò.

< L’ho cercata per tutta la vita: la reincarnazione della mia signora. Sono un cacciatore che è sopravvissuto solo per trovarla. Non c’è cosa che non farei, non c’è cosa che non diventerei, per starle a fianco > pensò.

“Tieni pure gli stivali anti-gravità, fin quando non ti sarai abituato a riaverle. Devo riconquistare il trono degli Abrasax. Vedendo se riusciamo a mantenere i soggetti vivi quando li priviamo della linfa che ci serve” ordinò Jupiter.

“In caso non ci riuscissimo, mia signora?” domandò Cain con voce rauca.

“Proteggeremo la Terra a qualsiasi costo. Senza per questo obbligarmi a sposare qualche altro folle parente” rispose Jupiter.

Cain ingoiò un gemito di dolore, le ali gli facevano male. 

“Obbedirò, mia signora. Questa ‘chimera’ spaziale, in parte uccello, per metà lupo e per metà uomo, proteggerà voi e il pianeta che tanto prediligete. Non permetterò che abbiate bisogno d’incarnavi mai più” giurò.

Jupiter gli accarezzò le labbra, Cain ispirò.

< Profuma di casa > pensò.

“Ricordati Cain, io sono il tuo branco. Da solo perderai il tuo centro di gravità, rischiando di diventare solo un ibrido, una macchina da guerra. Rimani al mio fianco” ordinò Jupiter, guardandolo negli occhi.

Cain rabbrividì e gli si mozzò il respiro.

“Per sempre, mia signora” promise con tono solenne.


End file.
